Infinity Lasts Longer
by AnnieOdairX
Summary: Anya has been forcibly dragged into the supernatural world because of Scott and Stiles. All she wanted was something normal but that's been taken away from her. She doesn't want to be dealing with leather clad werewolves at 7 in the morning but she's forced. And the only thing she hates more than the Supernatural, is Isaac Lahey. A Isaac/OC Love-Hate relationship.
1. Dragged in it

She could feel his intense stare on her throughout History period. It had been an hour and he hadn't moved his gaze away. So as the clock ticked 12, she turned in her seat to face him and said "What the hell is your problem McCall?"

Scott looked taken aback and stuttered "Uh, I…really need to talk to you"

"Talk to me about what?" Anya asked him crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well…you know what we told you that day when we were trapped in the school?" Stiles butted in from his seat across. Anya turned to look at him and said slowly "Yeah?"

She didn't know where they were going with this. Had vampires come into the picture too?

"We need to talk about that" Scott said simply and Anya sighed before getting up and following them out, knowing full well they couldn't have this conversation in class.

"What is it know? Is there a giant lizard roaming the streets?" Anya asked, clutching her books to her chest.

"Yes" Stiles replied immediately and Anya paused to study his face before asking "Are you serious?"

Scott and Stiles looked at her blankly before nodding.

"So where the hell do I come into this?" Anya asked them, irritatingly. She hated that they had told her about the supernatural. She didn't need any more weird in her life.

"Well, it's all very complicated. But the only thing that matters now is Lydia" Stiles said.

"You've been saying that since the third grade, Stilinski" Anya said and rolled her eyes.

"No, it matters. Like life and death situation" Stiles said.

"What now?" She asked them "Hurry because we have chemistry"

"You're Lydia's best friend, right? So you want to protect her?" Scott asked her. Anya nodded.

"Well, Isaac and Erica want to hurt her. Will you please keep Lydia away from them without letting her find out what's really going on?" Scott said, raising an eyebrow. Anya rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding me" She groaned.

"No, we're not. Please…don't let Isaac touch her. He's like Scott and he can kill her" Stiles said.

"Fine" Anya huffed and walked away from them. When she had moved there with her mom in the seventh grade hoping for a better life, she certainly hadn't wished for this. The night she was trapped in the school was the most terrifying night of her life. She had wanted to distance herself from Scott and Stiles, who were the reason she had been there in the first place, but they kept bouncing back to her. And now she was going to have to protect Lydia from two werewolves because of god knows what reason during Chemistry class.

Anya walked into class and saw Lydia sitting by herself. She also noticed the two supposedly man-eating teens in the back. Erica was smirking at her. It never really occurred to her as to how they both got a makeover almost overnight. It was obviously because they had been turned into werewolves but it was funny how different they looked. They used to be the outcasts, with no self-esteem and here they were in front of her, clad in leather, every hair perfectly in place, no ink spots on their foreheads like Anya always had. She saw them proceed towards Lydia so she ran to her table and settled down next to her. Stiles sat down next to Lydia, after pulling up a chair.

Anya glanced back at Erica and Isaac. Erica looked amused while Isaac just looked bored.

"Einstein once said, two things are infinite. The universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe" Mr. Harris spoke up. Anya put her head in her hands as she heard him once again insult Stiles. She sighed into her hands. She did not want to get dragged into this. Her head snapped up as Harris said "group experiments"

The only thing she hated more than the supernatural was this.

"Erica, you take the first station" He said "You'll start with…" He trailed off as he saw the number of hands which shot up to volunteer.

Anya groaned again and sank deeper into her seat.

"Start with Mr. McCall" Harris said and Erica smirked again at Allison. Allison came over to Anya and asked her to switch.

"What? I was told to keep an eye on Lydia" Anya said to her softly.

"Well, I'll do it better" Allison responded and even though Anya was relieved, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that statement.

"Sure" Anya said and grabbed her books before shifting to a new table. She focused on her work till Mr. Harris told them to switch again. She moved forward and glanced back to see what was going on with Lydia. Scott had sat next to her again. This wasn't her problem, Anya thought. I mean sure Lydia meant the world to her and she would go to any lengths to protect her but werewolves during class, really?

Lydia looked up at Anya and smiled slightly. Lydia must be pretty confused, Anya thought and waved to her. Lydia waved back, almost like she was forced. Anya understood that, if her friends had been keeping things from her, she'd be upset too.

Anya turned around in her seat and looked at her partner. It was Isaac Lahey. She sighed again. Just when it couldn't get any worse.

_**A/N: Please review? I really wanna know if you guys like it and want me to continue. It's going to be a love/hate story between Anya and Lahey.**_


	2. Chemistry Officially Sucks

**_A/N: Thanks for the favorites and the follows! I love you guys._**

**_Also thanks so much Careenee98 for reviewing! They make me so happy._**

Anya Smith had never been into the stuff of fairytales and old legends. She hated the idea of a happily ever after and a love at first sight. It seemed impractical to her. Nobody could ever fall in love on first sight, could they? It took Anya nearly three years to realize she liked a guy. She wasn't used to it and she just missed all the signs. On the other hand, her best friend Lydia seemed to be getting everything she wanted, everything that happened to the Lost Princess from a legend or to that Damsel in Distress who was saved by the prince, happened to her. Anya never really got jealous of Lydia but she grew to hate stories and fairytales. Anything like that got on her nerves, which is why she absolutely dreaded sitting next to a shot-to-popularity, leather jacket wearing, werewolf in chemistry class.

Anya stared at him. He seemed uninterested in whatever game they were all playing. He was fiddling with a piece of paper, acting completely oblivious to the things happening around him. Acting completely normal as if he wasn't plotting to tear her best friend apart with his fangs right this moment. Anya kept looking at him, almost as if she were expecting a reaction because well, anything would be better than nothing. Was this Isaac person so naive that he didn't know that he was sitting with his future victim's best friend? Or did he just not care?

Slowly, he turned his head to look at her and did something Anya hadn't expected. He just looked back at the paper he was holding, as if she wasn't even there!

Anya cleared her throat and realized that it didn't matter to her if Isaac Lahey noticed her or not. So she straightened her posture and started working on the experiment. She did notice Stiles leaning towards them and he said "If you harm one perfect strawberry blonde hair on her head, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to her as a birthday present"

Anya heard Isaac laugh next to her as he leaned forward towards Stiles, who was sitting next to Anya.

"Really? I've never actually been to one of her big, invite-only birthday parties" Isaac said. Anya shrunk back in her seat as she watched the two them face each other. She could practically feel their blood boiling.

"I did ask her out once though" Isaac said and grabbed the substances from Anya who was failing to do the experiment properly. She quickly took them back and gave him a look after adding "I can do it myself"

"That sounds like the beginning of a heartfelt story, I'm gonna pass thanks" Stiles said sarcastically. Anya glared at him and leaned over to whisper "Can you shut up? You're not letting me concentrate"

"It was the first day of freshman year…" Isaac continued and Anya glanced at him. What the hell was wrong with these people?

"And you thought everything was going to be different for you in high school" Stiles butted in "But she said no"

"Can you stop talking?" Anya said. Isaac let out a soft chuckle "Yeah, she even laughed"

Anya's eyes widened in frustration. Were they really going to ignore her? Pretend she wasn't there?

"Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine, not a chain" Isaac said still laughing. He glanced towards Stiles at the last part and it's like Anya could feel his gaze go right through her.

"Unrequited love's a bitch" Stiles commented, clearly enjoying the fact that Lydia turned down Isaac "Maybe you should write about it in English class, channel all that negative energy?" Stiles suggested.

"Nah" Isaac said almost immediately "I was thinking I'd channel it into killing her"

Anya's head snapped up at that.

"I'm not very good at writing" He added.

"Stilinski, get up from there. Clearly you and Mr. Lahey have a lot to talk about but I'd prefer if you do it somewhere other than my class" Mr. Harris said, approaching their desk. Stiles looked ashamed as he grabbed his things and moved to his rightful table.

"Are you serious?" Anya said softly. Isaac turned to look at her. He had a questioning look on his face.

"Are you really going to kill Lydia?" Anya asked. Isaac stared at her for a minute and then said "I didn't know Stiles and Scott recruited girls in their supernatural lessons"

"Well, I know, so are you really going to do it?" She answered. Isaac shrugged and said "I have to otherwise she's gonna kill us"

"What do you mean?" Anya asked leaning forward.

"Clearly they didn't tell you everything" Isaac said.

"What do you mean Lydia is going to kill us? I know her, she would never do that" Anya pressed him, eager to get answers.

"You don't know her" Isaac simply said. The bell rang and Mr. Harris told them to switch partners. Anya saw that the seat next to Lydia was empty and Isaac got up. Anya looked to her best friend and then at Isaac who seemed intent on ending her life. So in a quick gesture, Anya grabbed Isaac's hand and said "Please don't hurt her"

Isaac flinched at the touch and looked down at their hands. Anya's hand was so small it barely fit into Isaac's palm.

"I don't think so" He stated and pulled his hand away before going to sit with Lydia. Anya sighed. She really had no idea what was going on. She needed to find out. So she grabbed her books and made a beeline for Scott's table before someone else sat down.

"Scott, you need to tell me everything" She said in a rushed whisper.

He looked at her confused before adding "Right now is not a good time"

"Actually…" Anya said, glancing down at her hand where there were nail markings and blood slowly seeped out of them, where Isaac's hand had been.

"I think right now is a perfect time"


	3. Yellow Eyes

Anya rushed through the hallways to catch up with Scott.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked him.

"Nothing Anya! I thought you wanted to be left out of it" Scott said and entered a storage room.

"I did, I just…I changed my mind" Anya said, catching her breath as she stopped before the door. Isaac had said that Lydia was going to kill them all, that made no sense.

"You're not going to believe me" Scott said.

"Try me" Anya said crossing her arms. She turned and saw Allison and Scott enter the room too.

"Fine, you're not going to tell me!" Anya said looking at the three of them "Then I'll go to someone who does" She declared.

"Wait, Anya!" Stiles cried after her as she walked out. Anya wasn't the kind that would easily take no for an answer. If her supposed friends wouldn't tell her, she knew exactly who would.

* * *

"Hey, Matt?" Anya asked, tapping him on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch and turned to face her.

"What?" He cried.

"Um, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" She said.

"No, you didn't…scare me" Matt said and let out a nervous laugh "You would never…"

Anya raised an eyebrow. Matt seemed really anxious right now, like he was scared of her or she was making him nervous or something.

"What is it that you wanted from me?" Matt stammered out.

"Uh…" Anya narrowed her eyes at him "Are you okay? You seem worried"

"No, I'm not worried. I'm just…flustered" He revealed.

"Flustered?" Anya repeated.

"Well, I don't really know what to say when a beautiful girl walks up to me" Matt said. Anya rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious with that?" She asked "Can you just answer what I came here to ask?" She hated being hit on. Especially by guys like Matt who stalked other girls and stuff.

Matt widened his eyes and said "Whoa, that's not the response I was expecting"

"Yeah well, just…have you seen Lahey?" She said, coming to the point.

"Who? Isaac Lahey?" Matt asked.

"Um yes" Anya said "You know any other Laheys?"

Matt's face scrunched up at that like he was reliving an old memory then he added "No, of course not. Isaac's in the locker room"

"Thanks" Anya said and went there.

She stopped short in her tracks as she approached the door since she realized girls weren't really allowed in there. But then she thought of what Isaac had said in Chemistry class about Lydia killing them so she walked right in.

"Hello?" She asked, looking around "Isaac?"

She surveyed the room but it was empty.

"But Matt said he was here…" She said to herself and sighed. She stopped suddenly as she heard a hissing sound.

"Uh, hello?" She repeated but there was no answer. Another hissing erupted from behind her. She jumped at the sudden noise and turned around.

Anya could almost feel her hair rising as she took in the sight in front of her. It was a monster. Not like the one she had encountered at the school that night, this was different. It was green and it had scales all over its body. Its yellow slitted eyes glared at Anya.

"Oh my god" She whispered as the creature jumped from the locker onto a swinging light. It had a tail whose purpose Anya didn't even want to think about.

Another hiss from the hideous creature was enough and so she turned on her heel and ran. She could practically feel it's burning gaze into her back as she ran so cowardly away from it. She pushed open the locker room door and let out a yelp as she saw a green tail wrap around her ankle.

She glanced back and saw the creature advance towards her with its grip on her leg tight.

"Oh god. Let go of me!" Anya cried and desperately tried to free her leg. It was getting closer.

"Let me go!" Anya yelled and ran forward in hopes of running away but the grip was too tight, Anya slipped and suddenly she was being dragged back.

"Help! Someone help me!" Anya screamed and tried to grip on the floor. She couldn't hold on longer and then she was being pulled towards the creature. She scrunched her eyes tight hoping it would go away. All she could hear was the hiss, over and over again, as it the creature was preparing to kill its prey. Her.

She opened her mouth and screamed, as loudly as she could, hoping to block out the terrible sound.

* * *

"What? What is it?" She heard. She glanced up and saw Coach Finstock staring at her. Her grip on the floor loosened and Anya glanced behind her. It was gone.

"What is it Anya? What the hell are you screaming about?" She heard. Anya breathed out and looked back at her ankle. It was bruised badly.

"Anya?" Someone said. She glanced up at the familiar sound and saw Stiles.

"Why are you on the floor?" Coach asked her again. Stiles extended a hand to her but Anya didn't take it. She breathed out again, trying to steady her heart rate before it burst out of her chest.

"Oh god" She whispered while panting for breath. She felt two arms slip under her armpits as someone lifted her up. She could barely stand, her ankle hurt like hell. She almost collapsed back on the ground but Coach and Stiles steadied her.

"What's wrong Anya? You're sweating like crazy" Stiles asked her, snapping her out of it.

"What?" She whimpered, her lower lip trembling.

"You're shaking, Anya" Coach told her "You need to get checked up by the nurse"

"What?" Anya asked, she couldn't grasp what either of them were saying.

"Anya…look at me. Hey, look at me!" Coach said and put a hand under her chin. He moved her head towards his and Anya saw his eyes. They were burning yellow. Her eyes widened and she screamed again.

"Anya? What the hell is wrong with you?" Stiles said trying to hold her.

"Let go of me!" She cried "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry about this Anya but you left me no choice" was the last thing she heard before Coach knocked her out.

* * *

She was still shaking. The school nurse couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, Anya didn't know herself. All she knew was a giant lizard had tried to kill her. That was so hard for her to understand, if it hadn't been for Lydia she probably would've gone crazy. Lydia was sitting in front of Anya, staring at her intently.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Anya looked up at her and nodded. The Nurse had changed her clothes, Anya noticed. She was in a hospital gown which sickened her more.

"Lydia…I'm fine" Anya said "I must have had a panic attack of sorts"

"You've never had one before" Lydia stated blandly.

"Yeah" Anya said slowly "I'm not sure what happened"

"Can you tell me how you hurt your ankle?" The nurse asked.

"I don't…"Anya trailed off as she remembered the sickening green tail slither around her leg as it pulled her towards it.

"It's okay, you can tell me later. Right now, how do you feel?" She asked smiling at her.

"I'm much better" Anya lied even though her heart was ramming against her chest. Beads of sweat were trickling down her arms and legs and her fingers didn't stop shaking "Can I go home?"

"Not yet. You need to rest" Nurse ordered and forcefully pushed Anya back on the bed as she tried to get up.

"I don't want to rest" Anya told her "I want to talk to Scott or Stiles or Isaac"

"I'm sure your boyfriends can wait another hour" The nurse said and draped a sheet over her.

"I'll see you later Anya. We'll be studying in the library" Lydia said, kissed her head and traipsed off.

* * *

Anya found herself sitting at the library, waiting for Lydia instead of the other way around. She had slept for an hour though it hadn't really helped her situation. The image of the creature was etched in her mind.

She fiddled with her books as she looked around the library. Suddenly a large wrapped around her neck and pulled her up. Anya squeaked and turned to see who it was.

"Where is she?" Isaac Lahey asked her.

"Who?" Anya said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Erica commented and pushed Anya away from her table towards a shelf.

"Ow" Anya said, trying to hide how scared she really was.

"We know you know where she is" Erica said pushing against her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Anya huffed out.

"Oh, I think you know exactly who we're talking about" Isaac said. Erica stepped away and Lahey came closer to her.

"Tell us" He said and kept a hand on her cheek. His claws had extended and were tickling her skin, threatening to break through.

"I don't know!" Anya cried and he clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Take her" He ordered Erica. Erica smirked.

"No! Please! I might have an idea as to her location…"Anya blurted out before they knocked her unconscious.

"Do tell" Erica said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"She told me to wait at the library for them. To study. That's all I know. They might've gone over to her house or something" Anya said.

Lahey and Erica gave each other a look before she gripped Anya's shirt tight and said "You're coming with us"

"Please don't do this" Anya said.

"Oh my god. Is the little baby actually crying right now? Scared of a couple of werewolves?" Erica said sweetly.

"No, I've just…had a bad day. I…please just let me go" Anya said, trembling in Erica's grip.

"You think we care about you?" Lahey said "Take her Erica"

"Isaac…" Erica said "She's shaking"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Isaac cried.

"Please…let me go" Anya begged.

Erica grinned and said "Sure, no problem"

"Really?" Anya asked, surprised.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Erica said to Isaac. Isaac smirked and lifted Anya up before throwing her across the library.

She hit her head and the one image she saw when she blacked out were the yellow eyes.

**_A/N: Poor Anya, Isaac's really giving her a hard time. Review below!_**


End file.
